


I'll Show You

by polaris5738



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Oops, ahri and sona breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris5738/pseuds/polaris5738
Summary: Ahri’s miserable. She’s failing classes, her girlfriend just broke up with her, and she’s overwhelmed with her anxiety and depression. Everything changes when she meets Evelynn, a transfer student to the all-girl university. Evelynn is a mystery. No family, no friends, no significant other...? Well, hopefully that’ll change.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so yeah. I hope its not too cringe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ahri and Sona were in the campus park, sitting on the ledge of the fountain. A gust of wind sent a chill down Ahri’s back. _I should have brought a thicker coat_ , she thought to herself. Seemingly reading her mind, Sona took off her puffer jacket and put it around her shoulders. Ahri looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Thank you,” Ahri breathed. “Every year I come back to campus and I still haven’t learned my lesson.”

Sona chuckled, her blue hair flowing in the wind. _It's okay_ , she signed. _I don’t really get cold that easily_.

The winter season was upon them, with couples scattered around the park, enjoying each other’s company. In a few weeks, the semester would be over, and Ahri would celebrate her first Christmas with her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_ , Ahri smiled to herself. The two had met last year in a music production class. Ahri had been silently crushing on Sona for months before she worked up the courage to ask for her number. One thing had led to another, and in a few weeks, the pair were dating.

Ahri sighed contentedly, resting her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. She knew the end of the semester was coming up in a few weeks, as everyone had been rushing around in a frenzy to study for finals. She shuddered, thinking of her abysmal grades in her classes. 

Ahri's depression and anxiety had long been constants in her life. For as long as she could remember, these inner demons have tormented her in almost every aspect of her young adulthood. Some months were better than others, but these past few weeks have proven to be especially difficult. Her grades reflected this, as she had missed quite a few deadlines while she was struggling with her mental health.

_If I do well enough on the finals, I can raise my GPA to a B average_ , Ahri thought to herself. If she didn’t, she would end up failing 2 classes, and would have to retake them next year. As that thought crossed her mind, Ahri felt panic rising in her chest. What if she wouldn't be able to graduate on time? All her friends would get their diplomas, leaving her for another year to wallow in her sorrow. _No_ , Ahri decided firmly. _This semester will be different. I’ll finish this semester strong, I have to._

To her left, Sona suddenly sighed, a dejected look coming across her face.

"What's wrong?" Ahri asked her girlfriend.

_Ahri, I can’t do this anymore_ , Sona signed.

“What?” Ahri suddenly sat up, her thoughts drawn back to reality.

_You are unwell. You need to take some time for yourself if we want this relationship to work._

“Are you saying-” her voice cracked, unable to finish the dreaded sentence.

_I love you, I really do. So much that it hurts. It's just so painful seeing you like this. All the fun things that we used to do no longer make you happy. I just don’t know how to help you at this point._ Sona gazed towards the sky, unwilling to look into Ahri’s tear-filled eyes.

“You’re b-breaking up with me?” Ahri whispered, the tears finally spilling over onto her frost-bitten cheeks.

Sona stiffened before shifting her gaze back to Ahri. _Yes_ , she nodded, her own tears threatening to fall. _I’m so sorry. I can’t bear seeing you like this anymore. I love you. I love you so much. Maybe this can work out in the future, but now, it’s not. And it pains me to do this, but it is the best for both of us. I’m sorry._

With that, Sona stood up from the fountain. _I should go_ , she signed. _I’m sorry_ , the woman repeated, before turning away and walking back to her dorm.

Ahri sat in shock, taken aback by the events that had just unfolded. Tears fell onto her hands, blurring her vision. _What now?_ Ahri thought in anguish. _Sona left me, what the fuck do I do now?_

She sat for a few minutes, contemplating how she was going to survive the next few weeks without her girlfriend - now _ex-girlfriend_ , supporting her. Ahri laughed bitterly before abruptly standing to face the fountain. She closed her eyes, but not before fetching a coin from her pocket. _I wish that someone would stay,_ she thought, tossing the copper disk into the running water. After staring at the submerged coin for a few seconds, a gust of wind brought her back to reality.

_What am I, five?_ Ahri scoffed. _I can't believe I just did that. How pathetic._ She turned away from the fountain and started making her way back to her dorm. _I'm just going to drink a shit ton of alcohol so I can forget that this ever happened._

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Ahri woke up to one of the worst headaches she had ever had in her life. Groaning, she flung off her covers and stumbled over to her kitchen sink. Running the water over her hands, she splashed it on her face.

_I really outdid myself this time, huh?_ The woman thought to herself. _Who knew that one breakup would hit me this hard?_

Making her way back to her bed, Ahri sat on the corner and stared out the small window. Outside, groups of students were already making their way to their first classes. 

Speaking of which, she needed to get ready for her morning Songwriting class. She cringed, thinking of all the missing assignments that had accumulated over the past few weeks.

_I said I was going to make a change_ , Ahri recalled her thoughts from the previous night. _Today is the start. I’ll prove to Sona that I can be better. We'll be back together in no time._

Boy, was she wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's up with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for 100 hits!!!
> 
> Also if y'all read the first chapter when I initially posted it you would notice that Ahri's class was Filmography, then I changed it to Photography, and I changed it again to Songwriting. I can't make up my mind lol. I'm probably not going to change anymore but no promises 😶

“Ahri! You finally decided to show up!” A voice cheered when she entered the classroom.

“Oh my god! We missed you, unnie.” Another laughed.

Ahri’s chest swelled with warmth, happy to know that at least some people had noticed her absence. Akali and Kai’sa were her two closest friends. The trio had met in middle school during a choir class, and had stayed together ever since.

“Bokkie! It’s so nice to see you.” Ahri smiled, taking her seat. “You’ve been keeping Akali out of trouble, I hope?”

Kai’sa snorted. “As if. I can’t get her to focus on her assignments, much less stop her from picking fights with random dudes on the street.”

“Hey!” Akali huffed at her girlfriend. “I only pick fights with people that deserve it.”

“Suuurrrre.”

Akali’s face turned serious, and she suddenly leaned backwards over Kai’sa’s desk. “I’ll spend tonight picking a fight with your pu-“ She let out a high-pitched squeal as Kai’sa backhanded her.

“ _Akali_!” Kai’sa whispered, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Now is not the time for stuff like that!”

Ahri giggled and sipped her coffee while Akali slunk back into her chair, holding a hand to her stinging cheek.

“Ahri, how’s Sona doing?” Kai’sa asked a few moments later, eager to move on from the embarrassing situation.

Ahri choked on the coffee, turning away from the pair. After a few seconds she turned back to face them, her heartbeat starting to race. _I can’t tell them the truth, not now._ The woman thought to herself. _I’ll start breaking down in the middle of class!_

“We broke up.” She said nonchalantly. She would have to give them the full story later.

“Really? You two were perfect for each other, what happened?” Kai’sa turned around to face Ahri’s desk fully.

“It just wasn’t working anymore.” Ahri shrugged.

Kai’sa eyed her suspiciously, not totally buying the explanation. After a few moments she shrugged, seemingly accepting it for the time being.

“Well, if you need any support, just let me and Kai’sa know. You know we will always be here for you.” Akali offered.

Ahri nodded, feeling a lump in her throat. “Thanks guys. It really means alot to me.” She whispered, her voice slightly shaking.

“Awww, don’t mention it, unnie. We love you! Now, group hug!” Akali said before flinging herself at the older woman.

Ahri laughed before pulling her two friends into an embrace. She had a sour taste in her mouth from lying to her friends, but she would have to confront her thoughts later. Now, she needed to be able to focus in class so she could raise her grades. Luckily, Songwriting was one of the only classes that looked decent. _A C plus isn’t that bad,_ Ahri reasoned. _With the final project, I can definitely raise it up to at least a B._

As if on cue, the Songwriting professor strolled into the room. “Good morning class!” They said cheerfully. Greeted by a chorus of groans, they tried again. “I said, good morning class!” The professor repeated loudly.

“Good morning, professor.” Voices mumbled.

“Very good! Before I get started introducing the final project for this semester, I wanted to let you all know that we will have a new student. She transferred from an out-of-state university, and I need all of you to be very welcoming!”

With that, the class seemed to pay attention more. _New student?_ Ahri thought to herself. _We never have new students._

At that moment, the student entered the room. Ahri’s mouth went dry. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman that Ahri had ever laid eyes on. _What_ ? She scolded herself. _You literally got broken up with a day ago. Don’t start flinging yourself at the first woman you lay eyes on. Get a grip._

The woman made her way to the front of the room, shaking hands with the professor. “Hello,” she said, her voice as smooth as velvet. “I’m Evelynn.” With that extremely brief introduction, she turned away and scanned the room for a seat. Spotting one next to Ahri, she made her way over.

 _Shit shit shit she’s coming over here,_ Ahri panicked. Averting her gaze from the approaching woman, she pretended to be scribbling notes in her notebook.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked.

Ahri froze, slowly looking up to meet amber eyes. “Y-yes. I mean no! No, it’s not taken. At least, not that I know of. But you can sit here. Y-y’know, if you wanted to.” she rambled, a nervous habit.

Evelynn nodded slightly before sitting down.

_What the hell was that, Ahri?_

Her professor’s enthusiastic voice brought her attention back to reality. “Since the end of the semester is upon us, you will work together with a partner to write a duet. You will record the duet, and submit it. This project will be worth 25 percent of your final grade. You- do you have a question, Akali?”

“Yeah, do we get to choose our partners?” 

“I was just about to get to that. No, you will not choose your partners. You will work with the person next to you.”

Half the class groaned, while the other half let out a cheer. Akali and Kai’sa high fived each other.

“Evelynn, since this is going to be your first project, you can choose whoever you want to work with.” the professor declared.

Evelynn looked up from her phone, uninterestedly glancing around the class. “I’ll just work with the person next to me.” She sighed, turning her attention back to her device.

“Sounds good! Everyone, once you have traded contact information with your partner, you may leave. I’m dismissing class early today.”

 _Wait,_ Ahri thought to herself, looking at Evelynn sitting beside her. _She’s going to work with me!_ Ahri took a deep breath, a mixture of panic and excitement rising in her chest.

“Hiimahrianditlookslikeweregonnabepartnerssocanigetyournumersowecanworktogether,” Ahri rushed breathlessly.

Evelynn looked up from her phone again, confusion spreading across her face. “English, please.” she said pointedly.

“Ah, s-sorry about that,” She stuttered. “I’m Ahri. Since we’re partners, c-can I get your number so I can contact you?” she held her breath, anxious for the lavender-haired girl’s response.

Evelynn nodded wordlessly before handing Ahri her phone. “Put your number in and I’ll text you later.”

Ahri entered her contacts and returned the phone to Evelynn, her hand brushing against the woman’s hand for a moment. She yelped, pulling her hand away as if she had been burnt. Evelynn looked up, confusion clouding her features once again.

“What’s up with you?” She asked Ahri.

“Oh! Um, nothing. I-I’m all good.” Ahri laughed nervously, avoiding the amber-eyed girl’s gaze.

The girl stared at her for a few moments before shrugging. “I’ll text you times for when we can meet later today.” Evelynn got up, leaving Ahri at her desk.

Ahri stared after her for a few moments before burying her face in her hands. _What am I going to do?_ She groaned, gathering her belongings to leave.

Exiting the classroom, Ahri unlocked her phone to text Kai’sa.

_come over to my dorm._

**_why?_ **

_bokkie! just come over please. there’ll be drinks. akali can come too_

**_hell no i’m not bringing akali. she’s still underage!_ **

_okay lmao. u coming over or not?_

**_yeah, i'll be there. give me 20 min_ **

_thanks, kai’sa. you're the best._

**_i know._ **

Ahri sighed, pocketing her phone in her coat, and made her way back to her dorm.


End file.
